Ginny in Time
by Maxie1514
Summary: After getting hit by a spell Ginny gets thrown back to when her parents & the Marauders were in school. She makes friends, pulls pranks and maybe falls in love until someone unexpected shows up. Completed! AU if you didn't already figure that out.
1. Prologue

**I'm not Joe... Sorry**

**Alright so hey I'm redoing my story nothing major just making it sound better. Thanks to my beta reader LGAltus you're the best!**

"Crucio!" screamed Narcissa, training her wand at Ginny's back.

"Stupefy!" roared Draco, flicking his towards the same spot.

"Ginny, watch out!" Harry yyelled as he shot a spell at another Death Eater. The Order was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Most of the students were at home because of the recent rein of Voldmort, but the hundred or so that still attended classes had been taken to the Room of Requirement by the house elves to hide from the Death Eaters.

Ginny spun around as the two spells hit her in the chest. Suddenly her body went rigid before trembling violently. Within moments, a bright blue light engulfed her, and she vanished.

Blinking away tears, Harry looked away from the spot where Ginny had been and saw that many people had been hurt from both sides. Luna was tending to Neville who was covered in blood; Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were helping people that got stuck under the rubble of the collapsed ceiling; a few people including Lupin and an Order member Harry didn't recognize were still fighting; everyone else was trying to get people where they needed to be whether Death Eater or other. Snape lay dead on the ground next to Bellatrix, a result of Ginny's last curse.

"So Potter," said a voice as someone gripped Harry's shoulder. Harry's whole body tensed as he recognized the voice. "Come to finish me off, did you? Why don't you try to be a man and fight me? Remember that duel we had a few years ago?" Voldmort asked tauntingly, giving a rough shove on Harry's shoulder, causing him to stumble forwards a few metres. Harry regained his balance and turned to Voldemort, wand raised. The Dark Lord just laughed. "Did you learn nothing? Bow!" he barked. Harry complied with a slight bend at the hips. "Very good. You won't get away this time. It's time you met your parents, face to face."

Voldmort gave Harry a evil smile that showed his yellowing teeth then shot the Cruciatus Curse at him. Harry dodged it and shot a disarming spell at Voldmort who waved it off easily. "Now, now, Harry, you're going to have to do better than that."

Harry shouted the first spell that came to his mind. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Voldemort ducked the curse and began laughing again. "Did Snape not teach about nonverbal–" Voldemort began but was cut off by a jolt of light hitting him square on the chest, seemingly freezing him all together.

"Oh, yeah, nonverbal spells. I almost forgot," Harry chuckled darkly, striding up to Voldemort so that his wand tip was resting on his chest. "Avada Kedavra," he whispered.

As Voldemort fell to the ground, Harry picked up his wand. With a particularly loud snap, he broke it in two. Almost instantly, the fighting stopped. In the silence, Harry yelled, "He's dead! Your Dark Lord is dead!" As though this was curse itself, the remaining Death Eaters fell to their knees and dropped their wands. Order members swept in, apprehending them.

Lupin ran towards Harry. "Harry, we won!" he yelled. "You did it! We did it!" He pulled Harry into a tight hug before looking around. "Shouldn't you be off celebrating with Ginny?" he asked with concern in his voice. When Harry just looked at him with a saddened face, he asked, "She isn't… They didn't… Is she hurt?" His voice was shaking as he looked at his best friend's son who was shaking his head while biting his lower lip. "Where… What happened?" he questioned.

Harry looked up at him. "I don't know. She was hit with two spells at the same time and started to shake. Then there was this light, and she disappeared," Harry said.

"When?" Lupin asked.

"Right before I started fighting Voldemort. She was fighting Snape, and Narcissa and Malfoy cursed her."

"Alright, come on," Lupin whispered, pulling Harry out of the Great Hall. "We'll get this figured out."

"I hope so," Harry mumbled as they started running up the stairs.

-----------

"Guys, shut up," a hushed voice broke the silence. "If Filch hears you, we'll have detention for a month."

"Well, if you would just bend down a little our feet wouldn't be showing and I wouldn't have to be yelling at you," whispered another.

"It's not our fault we grew so much over the summer," said a third voice.

"Guys, just shut–" the first one snapped again but stopped mid-sentence when a resounding _POP! _crackled through the air, followed by the clanging of armor. "What in Merlin's name was that, Sirius?" he demanded, thinking his friend had done something rash.

"Prongs, it– wasn't– me," Sirius whispered back, pausing to listen for another pop.

An entirely new voice chose to speak up at this moment. In a shaking voice, he murmured, "Prongs, I think something's behind that suit of armor, and it doesn't look like a house elf."

All the boys fell quiet. Prongs peeked around the suit of armor. "Crap, guys. It's a girl. She isn't moving." He whipped a cloak off his head, revealing four boys with wands lit.

"Well, come on. She looks hurt," said the tallest of the boys, who had shoulder-length, black hair. He made his way over to the armor, looking at the girl on the floor.

Another black haired wizard stepped behind him and peered between him and the armor. "What happened to her?" he asked himself, moving to give a sandy haired boy a better look at the girl. Her robes were torn, and her bright red hair was matted and tangled. Long cuts covered her face and arms while one of her knees was twisted at an awkward angle and bleeding. Her small hand loosely clutched her wand.

"Padfoot, Prongs, we need to get her up to Madam Pomfrey," said the boy with sandy hair. The tallest boy gingerly leaned down and picked her up, carrying her to the Hospital Wing.

-------------

"What did you do to her?" demanded Madam Pomfrey when they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

The black haired boys looked at each other knowingly. They had told their friend that the nurse would do this. "We just found her like this," the tall one said, shifting her in his arms as she groaned, "promise."

The mediwitch stared at him disbelievingly. When the girl groaned again, her face softened, and her voice became soft as she ordered the boys around. "Mr. Black, set her down on a bed. Messrs. Potter and Pettigrew," she turned to the other black haired boy and a short, pudgy boy, "go back to your common room." As they left, she turned to the sandy haired boy. "Remus, get the headmaster down here immediately."

Remus sprinted from the room, and Madam Pomfrey rushed to the girl's side. "Mr. Black, you may go to your common room now," she said without looking up from her patient. The boy slipped out of the room without a backwards glance while the nurse began healing the various injuries. When she finished, she went to the sink to get the girl a glass of water.

Ginny began to wake as Madam Pomfrey brought back her water. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the mediwitch. She looked much younger than she remembered. She glanced around the wing. Bill had told her he would be in the Hospital wing because there were more people than Poppy could possibly handle, but all Ginny saw was an empty, silent room. She struggled to remember what was going on.

"Ma'am," she called hoarsely. The healer glanced around and waited for her to continue. "Where are the others?"

"Others? Sweetie you were alone," said the healer looking alarmed. "Are there more hurt?"

"No, I mean those guys that brought me here. Who were they?"

"Oh," said the witch looking relieved. "Messrs. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. You were barely conscious; I am surprised you remember. I sent them to their dorms. You don't need to be hassled anymore tonight." Ginny nodded, shocked at the boys' names. The mediwitch seemed to realize this because she brought back a potion. "Here this is calming draught. It'll help." Ginny still in shock took the bottle and drained it.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, dear. Now let's check on those injuries," she said and started bustling around.

Within a few minutes the headmaster entered, asking to be left alone. Madame Pomfrey picked up a tray and went to her office. Professor Dumbledore conjured up a chair and sat down. There was silence for a minute then he took a breath. "What is your name, child?" he asked in a quizzical tone.

Ginny looked up. "My name?" she said softly. Dumbledore nodded and patiently waited for her to answer. "My name is Ginny… Weasley, sir"

"Weasley… Who are your parents?"

Ginny looked at Dumbledore hoping he would understand what she was going to say. Ignoring his question out of realization of what had happened, she said, "I think there was an accident."

"I think we have established that," said the professor, smiling.

"No, I mean an accident… in time," said Ginny. She waited for her words to sink in before asking, "What year is it?"

"It is 1976," he answered.

"What! This is twenty years in the past– well, my past."

"What year are you in at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I just finished my 6th year. It was it was one of the last days of school," Ginny said.

"Very well, I will look into what happened. For now though, why don't you continue with your classes? We're only a month into the school year so you should be able to catch up. We will need to change your name. From now on in this time, you will be Ginny Philips from St. Accarpo's Academy," said the headmaster.

"Is there such a place?" she asked

"No, but in case anyone asks, it's a very private school in– let's say America," he said

"Alright, fine by me, but how will I explain my accent?" Ginny said.

Dumbledore thought for moment. "Say that your parents hail from London. Why don't you get some sleep? You have classes tomorrow if Poppy says you are well enough. Oh, what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," she said.

"Very well, we have an extra bed in there anyway. We will have extra robes and other things waiting for you in the girls' dorm tomorrow. Good night, Miss Philips."

"Good night, Professor," she said as he left and the light dimmed.


	2. Do I Know You?

"Miss Philips," Ginny heard Madam Pomfrey say, "wake up." Ginny simply turned over in the bed, savoring the last few moments of sleep. "Miss Philips," the nurse said impatiently as she flung the curtains open, "you have class in half an hour. Go get dressed, and go down to breakfast."

"Ok, ok," Ginny, groaned as she rolled out of the bed. Madam Pomfrey handed her a bundle of robes and closed the curtain.

Ten minutes later she was down in the Great Hall. She found a seat and started to eat some toast. Just as she was finishing up, a familiar boy with sandy hair sat down next to her.

"Hi," said the young version of Lupin.

"Hello," Ginny said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name last night," he stated.

"Oh, I'm Ginevra Philips," she responded, remembering what Dumbledore had said.

He shot her a friendly smile as the rest of the Marauders entered the hall. They spotted the two of them talking and made a beeline for the table. "Well, my name's Remus Lupin, and this is James Potter, Sirius Black and this is Peter Pettigrew," he said, indicating to each boy in turn as they took a seat. Ginny tensed up when Remus pointed to Peter. "Guys, this is Ginevra Philips."

"Hello, Ginevra," the boys chorused, smiling brightly at her.

"So, where are you from?" asked Sirius, piling his plate with loads of food.

"I'm from the States, actually," Ginny said, "but my mum and dad are from London originally."

"Oh" was the collective response as the group dug into their food.

After a while, Remus broke the silence. "So, what happened last night?"

"I, ahh…" stalled Ginny, attempting to think of a cover story. "I was exploring the grounds after I arrived, and I got lost and wound up in the forest. It got dark, and then something attacked me. Next thing I know I I am waking up in the Hospital Wing, but I am fine now."

"Well, try not to go back there again," Sirius said in a semi-joking voice.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Dumbledore appeared at the table behind Ginny. "Miss Philips," he said, handing her a piece of parchment, "here is your class schedule. I see you have already made friends, excellent." He smiled, and his blue eyes twinkled.

She took the schedule and began looking it over. "Thank you, Professor."

The boys stared at her for a few moments before Peter cleared his throat and asked, "So, Ginevra, what do you have first?"

Ginny shuddered a little at his voice and refused to meet his eyes. "Erm," she said, staring at the sheet, "I have… Charms."

"Cool, so do James and Sirius," Remus said. "May I see your schedule?"

"Sure," she chirped, giving it to him.

"You have the same classes as James and Sirius except for Arithmancy," he noted.

"Wow, you're taking Arithmancy? Isn't it insanely difficult?" James sputtered.

"No, not really," Ginny said casually. "I mean I had help the first year, but after that, it was basically the same thing with a little added here and there. I only took it because my parents wanted me to anyways."

"Cool," Remus remarked in an admiring tone. "Well, classes start in five minutes. We should get going."

-------------

"You can sit be me if you like because James has to save a seat for Lily," Sirius offered when they entered the Charms classroom.

"Is Lily his girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, "girlfriend in his dreams, Lily hates James."

"So why does he have to save a seat for her?"

"Oh, he thinks that she may sit there if no other seat is open," Sirius explained, "but looks like he's out of luck." Ginny followed Sirius' eyes until they came to a redhead, Lily. Just as Ginny spotted her, she sat down next to a girl in the front row.

"Ouch," said Ginny as Professor Flitwick began his lecture.

"Now today, class, we will be experimenting the Aguamenti Charm. You learned of this charm already, but now you must control it. The trick is…" Ginny tuned out the rest of his lecture since she already had learned this spell from Harry after the Battle of the Tower. After a while, Flitwick cleared his throat, which brought Ginny out of her thoughts, and said, "You will be pairing up to practice this charm. The pairs will be Snape and Crabbe, Weasley and Longbottom, Potter and Evans," Sirius gave James a high five and smirked, Lily on the other hand looked like she would rather have died than be partners with James, "and Black and Philips. Take a goblet and practice filling it. You all know the countercharm so use it to dry the goblet after each turn." After the professor was done, they went to work.

"So, Ginny, do you have any siblings, pets?" asked Sirius

"Yeah, I have 6 older brothers, a puffskein named Arnold, and a black lab named Babe. How about you?"

"I have a little brother, but this past holiday, I emancipated myself and went to James's house so now I live there." Sirius sighed and cast the charm at the goblet they were working with. Immediately water flowed from the tip of his wand.

"Why did you leave?"

" My parents– they were pureblood freaks that only cared about–"

"Little more work and less talk, you two," squeaked Flitwick as he scuttled past them.

"Yes, Professor," they muttered in unison as Sirius dried up the water in the goblet and held it out for Ginny to fill.

"So do you like pulling pranks?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to, considering I live with my brothers and whatnot," said Ginny, chuckling at the memories.

Sirius face broke into a large smile. "Maybe you could help us sometime, and let me guess, you play Quidditch, too," he said sarcastically.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud, frustrated "Potter!" from the front of the room. Both she and Sirius smiled even wider and shook their heads. Still chuckling a little, she said, "Actually, I do. I was on the house team at my old school."

"No way! I was just joking," said Sirius, laughing. "Which position do you play?"

"Chaser and Seeker but mostly Chaser."

"Wow, you should try out for the team. Trials are on Saturday. I play Beater, and James is Captain."

"Yeah, I think I will," said Ginny, silently wishing that she could stay here for a while.

Flitwick's high-pitched voice disrupted their conversation as he waved his wand and all the goblets emptied themselves. "Alright, class, tonight you will have no homework because you preformed so well. I will see you all tomorrow." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

Ginny's eyes shifted to James and Lily when she heard him call out, "Goodbye, Lily!"

Lily looked even more flustered than she did earlier. She gritted her teeth and said, "Don't even talk to me," before brushing past him.

James glanced back at them, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "What did I do?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, but I think I found an answer to your little problem."

"Which one, Lily or Quidditch?"

"Quidditch," Sirius stated in an obvious tone as the group walked out into the corridor and met Remus and Peter. "There's no answer to the other one."

James ignored the Sirius' last remark and looked astonished. "Seriously?"

"Yup," said Sirius, watching James' eyes light up. "Meet Ginevra."

"We already met her this morning, you dunderhead," Remus called from behind them.

"Oh yeah," murmured Sirius. "Well, what you didn't know is that she plays Quidditch."

"Which position?"

Ginny started to reply, but Sirius cut her off in his excitement. "She plays Chaser and Seeker."

"Seriously?" asked James.

"Of course," she said quickly, beating Sirius to the answer. "My brothers taught me how to play back home."

"Well, why don't you come down to the pitch on Saturday for trials?"

"She already said that she'd be there."  
"Awesome."

"Could you guys walk any slower?" Remus moaned. James and Sirius glanced at each other and slowed to an excruciating pace.

"C'mon, guys," chirped Peter. "We'll be late for Transfiguration, and I don't think McGonagall will be too happy about that." Still the two didn't speed up.

"Just go around them, Pete," Remus said, grabbing Ginny and pulling her in front of his friends. "We shouldn't have to get detentions because them." After a short pause, he pointedly added, "Again. You wonder what made Dumbledore make him Head Boy."

Ginny laughed a little and turned to see the rest of the gang behind them again, smirks planted on their faces. They turned into the classroom just as McGonagall called for attention.

"C'mon," Remus murmured, "you can sit with me." Ginny nodded her agreement and followed behind him.

McGonagall began her lesson on the theory behind vanishing liquids versus solids as she took her seat. After nearly half an hour, she called for them to pair off.

"Ginevra, be with me?" Sirius called to her.

She looked to Remus who was motioning Peter over. "Sure thing," she responded, moving her things to the other table.

The vanishing went smoothly enough. McGonagall passed between the desks, commenting here and critiquing there. Finally satisfied that everyone in the class could vanish the water, she dismissed the class, forgoing the usual essay. Ginny waved goodbye to the guys and went to Arithmancy.

As she entered the small classroom, she scanned the tables. The only empty seat was at the front of the room. Quickly, she made her way over and dropped into the chair.

"Hello," said the girl next to her, smiling brightly and absentmindedly playing with her red hair, "I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm Ginevra Philips," said Ginny.

Lily tilted her head and studied Ginny for a few moments before a look of recognition came across her face. "I remember you!" she said. "I saw you with Potter and his minions."

"Er, yeah," said Ginny, knowing that Lily despised them, " I really don't have any other friends here. I just transferred from St. Accarpo's."

Again, Lily stared at her as if trying to remember something she had long forgotten. "St. Accarpo's?" she finally questioned.

"It's a very private school in America," Ginny was quick to answer.

"Oh." Lily nodded. "Well, you should come eat dinner with me. I'll introduce you to the girls."

Ginny smiled widely. "I'd love that," she whispered as the professor entered the room.

-------------

After classes, Ginny headed down to dinner, where she saw Lily waving at her and pointing to the bench next to her. Ginny went over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Ginevra, this is Alice," Lily said in a kind tone, waving her hand in the direction of a young witch. It was Neville's mum, but she wasn't how Ginny remembered her. This Alice had thick brown hair that came only a bit passed her ears and blue eyes filled with energy and excitement.

"Guys, this is Ginny. She just transferred here."

"Nice to meet you" was the all around greeting as the group welcomed her. Ginny looked around and saw the Marauders sitting farther down the table. James was staring fervently at Lily and didn't seem to notice that she was sitting there.

-------------

Later in the common room, Ginny was sitting by her self near the fire doing her potions homework.

"Hey Ginevra, what are you doing?" asked James.

"Potions homework. Why?" asked Ginny.

"Well you know how you said that you like to prank people," said Sirius.

"Yes," said Ginny.

"Well how would you like to help us with one on Snape you know the greasy black haired git," said Sirius.

"Sure I'll help. What do I need to do?" asked Ginny.

"You need to make a distraction so Snape won't see that us charming is robes to make shampoo and conditioner fallow him," said Remus.

"That's sound fun," said Ginny.


	3. Pranking Snape, Lily and OH James

Ginny and James casually walked down the hall, going over the plan in quiet tones, until they spotted Snape farther ahead. "Come on over here. You stay here and count to ten then make the distraction," Said James.

"Got it, "said Ginny.

1.2.3.4. 5.6. 7.8.9.10

"Hey Snape is that you know that Halloween is coming up can I barrow the mask your warring? You might want to wash your hair it'll destroy the ozone layer before long," Ginny mocked. That got Snape's and many other peoples attention.

James snuck up behind Snape and whispered "_Folloeto_" signaled he was done and snuck away. Ginny stayed for a few more moments to insult Snape a little more before had enough and walked away a little bottle of shampoo following him. Ginny went back to the common room.

----------------

"So," Sirius drawled as they entered Gryffindor Tower, "how'd it go?"

"Perfect, and he didn't suspect a thing," replied Ginny with an evil smile on her face.

Just as Remus opened his mouth to respond, the common room door opened. The group turned to see Lily walking passed.

"Oi, Evans!" called James, jumping up from his seat. Lily stopped at the bottom of the girls' staircase and turned to face him. "Come to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and bit out, "In your dreams, Potter," before she turned away.

"Yeah, you are," James called after her lamely as she stomped up the stairs. He turned back to his friends and slid into his chair.

"Why won't she just go out with me?"

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough," answered Sirius.

"Maybe," murmured James, standing up again. "I'll be in my room, working on Potions, if you need me."

As James disappeared up the stairwell, Ginny said, "He's going to hatch a plan to woo Lily, isn't he?"

Sirius and Remus looked at her with surprised expressions before Remus started to chuckle. "Are you sure you've only known him for one day?"

Ginny laughed with the boys then offered, "Well, have you ever tried locking them in a cupboard until they get together?"

Remus pondered the suggestion for a minute then said, "You know what that might just work."

Ginny smiled. "How about we do it on Sunday morning? Make the closet lock for all day then let them out on Monday morning right before breakfast."

"Yeah," Sirius chimed in, "then we won't have to listen to them bicker back and forth."

"Well," Ginny yawned, standing and stretching, "I'm getting tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Ginny," the boys chorused as she walked to the dorm.

The next day, Ginny and the Marauders entered the Great Hall to see Snape sitting at the Slytherin table with now over fifty bottles of hair supplies surrounding him. When he heard Ginny's voice, his head snapped up. He narrowed his eyes at her and the boys, but she just smiled and winked at him before taking a seat.

The rest of the week nothing too exciting happened. Snape had managed to get all the hair products to stop following him by Thursday morning. Soon it was Saturday morning and time for Quidditch tryouts.

"All right everyone," James called to the gathering of Gryffindors. "Let's start with Chasers." He looked at the haggard group that stepped forward with Ginny at their head. "Please fly around the Pitch," he commanded knowingly.

Within a minute, Ginny was in front of James again with four others with her. The rest had either fallen off their brooms or crashed somewhere along the way.

"Okay. You five will go, one at a time, and see how many shots out of five you can make against the Keepers." The remaining Chasers pushed into the air, trailed by just one Keeper. "Against the Keeper I mean."

The first two people to go made three of the shots each, the next one missed every single shot, and Ginny and a girl named Ali, however, made every single one.

"You three, go sit over there," James said, pointing from Ali, Ginny, and the Keeper to the wall. Turning to the two people left, he sighed. One was a Beater from last year, and one was a scrawny second year. "I guess you two are—"

Just then Frank Longbottom rushed onto the field, and James smiled. "Sorry, kid," he said to the second year. "We've got to go for power."

After an hour's practice and dinner, the Marauders decided to do their homework so they would be free to do what they wanted tomorrow.

"Er, Ginny, Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Remus, who had just finished his Transfiguration essay. Sirius and Ginny got up from their partially finished essays and followed him to the corner that he had motioned to. "It's all ready. I got food from the kitchens and put it in a Stay-Fresh Bag so it will be ready for tomorrow."

"Cool. Is that all you wanted?" asked Sirius, wanting to get back to his chair before anyone else stole it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know what? I don't feel like finishing my essay. I can do it later," announced Ginny.

The next morning, Ginny, Sirius, and Remus woke up extra early. The plan was to have Ginny and Lily walk by the fifth floor broom cupboard at the exact time as Sirius and James while Remus hid under the Cloak. Ginny got Lily there on time, but when she glanced around, she didn't see Sirius or James.

"Hey, James," said Sirius as he and James rounded the corner, ""

"Why would she be here?" asked James. Remus who was under the invisibility cloak opened the closet as Ginny and Sirius pushed the two lovebirds into the closet.

"Guys let me out of here." Screamed Lily

"Sorry Lils we can't open it until tomorrow. There's food in the bag and that should be enough to last you. The see you in morning." Said Sirius. Lily and James started yelling again.

"I think we need a silently charmed right now," said Remus.

"_Silencio_" said Ginny. And they walked away.

"I can't believe what they did". Said Lily sitting down on the ground.

"Well I can." Said James.

"Ugh I can believe I'm stuck in here with you of all people." Complained lily.

"We would be in here if you would just go out with me" retorted James.

"Well if you didn't ask every day I might have considered saying yes." James was silent." Look we're going to be stuck in here for a while can we at least try to make peace?" asked lily. James considered it for a minute then nodded.

"Do you want breakfast?" Asked James.

"Sure we just better not eat all because we have 4 meals in here. " said Lily.


	4. So Will You?

"Miss Weasley please come in and have some news for you."

"Alright," Ginny said as she sat down.

"Well we are having some trouble figuring out how you got here but for the time being you will have to just continue classes like normal. It may even be until December or so before you get home."

"What that means I'm stuck here till December."

"Yes Miss Weasley, I'm very sorry why don't you go to bed and don't worry about it, time will fly. It'll be all right," Said Professor Dumbldore. When Ginny into the common room she was bombarded with questions from the boys

"So did you do in trouble?" It was Sirius.

"The headmaster talked my parents and they said..."

"No Virginia you can't leave you just got here," said Sirius now on his knees.

"Sirius I'm..."

"Virginia why would you want to leave you is having fun here weren't you?" Questioned Sirius now looking very sad.

"Sirius shut up I'm not leaving. What I was trying to say is that I'm not leaving until like December."

"Really that's awesome."

"Yeah well I'm going to bed night," Ginny Said.

"Night Ginny" Ginny turned around what did you call me she asked stunned.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry it just what seemed to fit you."

"Okay I guess you can call me," Said Ginny. That night Ginny could not sleep she kept thinking about Harry everything they did before they broke up. She also thought about Tom (Voldmort) and the Chamber of Secrets and a few days ago when she had seen him again just before he had killed her dad. After what felt like hours Ginny fell into an uneasy sleep. Seconds later or so it seemed Remus and Sirius were waking her up.

"Ginny wake up," said Sirius.

"Dad go away I'm sleeping," said Ginny rolling over.

"Ginny it's Sirius and Remus remember?"

"Oh right let me get dressed and I'll meet you down stairs."

5 minutes later Ginny, Remus and Sirius were on their way to the closet they had locked lily and James in. When they opened the door they saw something they thought they would never see. James was sleeping on the floor with Lily lying in his lap. After staring at them for about 30 seconds Remus cleared his throat and James and Lily began to stir. Lily looked up and saw them then quickly got up and left saying she had to get ready for class. James on the other hand got up slowly. When Sirius started to ask James what happened James shook his head. Then walked out of the closet. That day James and Lily were actually nice to each other. Just before lunch Ginny remembered that she had left her book in Professor Vicara's room. Remus offered to go with. Ginny opened the door when they saw Lily and James in the middle of the room kissing. Quietly before James or Lily could see they closed the door and wordlessly agreed not to tell anyone. That night at dinner Dumbldore announced that there would be a Christmas dance for 4th years and above. And for the 1st - 3rd years there would be special activities for them that night too. That night they all went up to the common room except for Lily and James who had to do their rounds for that night. At about 10:30 pm Lily and James came back. Lily looked very happy about something but didn't stick around to talk instead went up to find Alice and Molly. After Lily was gone Sirius asked what she was so happy about.

James answered, "I found a date to the dance."

"Who Lily?" James nodded.

"Lily, you asked Lily?"

"And she said yes?" James nodded again.

"That Lily, the one that just walked up stairs?"

"No the Lily in Slytherin," Sirius made a weird face, "Of coarse that Lily," James said and he left before they could say anything else. Ginny was just about to go to bed too when Sirius stopped her and asked if they could talk privately. Once they got to a spot Sirius thought was privet enough Sirius turned to look at Ginny with a serious look on his face.

"Ginny I know we've known each other of a few weeks but I feel like we've know each other longer," he said. Ginny's mind wandered.

_(It was the summer before her 4__th__ year _

_"Hello Molly," said Sirius. _

_"Sirius how are you? I don't believe you have met all my kids yet. This is the youngest Ginny and you've met Ron and the twins and these are my two oldest Bill and Charlie," said Molly. _

_"Hello, Ginny you're mom told me that your birthday's coming up soon," said Sirius._

_"Yeah in August," Ginny answered. _

_"Well I got you a little something," said Sirius. _

_"Hey are you giving her the presents without me?" said Remus coming into the room carrying another littler box and putting it on top of the on that was on the table in front of Ginny. _

_"No," said Sirius innocently._

_ "Good," said Remus "Well you can open them," Ginny got chaser gloves from Remus and a Nimbus 3000 from Sirius. _

_"Thank you so much I can use them for the match on Sunday." _

_"Speaking of which you have practice," said Charlie who already had her bag and was getting ready to apperate out of there. _

_--_

_It was Christmas Ginny woke to Sirius singing 'Merry Hippogriff's', she was opening her present from him. Everyone was happy and smiling. _

_--_

_It was a few months latter they were at the department of mysteries Ginny had just gained consciousness when she saw Harry running after Bellatrix. Ginny was just about to get up when Remus came running in with tears in his eyes. Remus saw the confused look on her face and said _

_"Bellatrix just killed Sirius," then he broke down and started crying into his hands.) _

"Ginny are you listing to me?"

"What oh yeah."

"So will you?"

"Will I?"

"Go to the ball with me?"

"Ugh."


	5. So will you con

Sirius had a look of pity on his face.

"Yes Sirius I will go to the ball with you," said Ginny.

"Ginny you are the best," said Sirius hugging Ginny.

"Well I'm going to bed, night," said Ginny.

"Night," Sirius replied.

Ginny left and Sirius went (_cough _**ran **_cough) _over to Remus and said

"I asked Ginny to the ball and she said yes!"

"Cool," said Remus, "I also asked someone to the ball and she said yes."

"Really? Who?" asked Sirius.

"Anakia," said Remus.

"You mean the hot chaser on the Ravenclaw team?" said Sirius.

"Yep," Remus replied. The rest of the night they sat looking at the fire thinking about their dates, but never speaking. Soon the Gryffindor/ Raven claw match was on them. Gryffindor ended up winning 320 to 20. That night there was a party in the common room for their victory. They stayed up until almost 2 am when McGonagall came and told them to go to bed. Soon Ginny and Remus were the only two left in the common room. Ginny was about to go to bed when Remus stopped her.

"Ginny, I heard that Sirius asked you to the ball with him," Ginny nodded, "I just want to warn you Sirius tends to break girls hearts, and I just don't want his stupidity to too loose you as a friend," said Remus.

"Are you trying to protect me from our dear friend Sirius?" asked Ginny.

"I'm just saying that he tends to take things to fast. But I did want to tell you something else," he heisted.

"Go on," said Ginny looking at him.

"This may be a little scary."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"But you have to promise not to tell anyone," he said quietly.

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

"Alright I'm… look I think you probably noticed that I've been getting paler this last week. The reason is that I'm … a … werewolf." Ginny's eyes widened. Why did this surprise her? She knew he was one for years, but his voice had shook when he had told he was probably scared she wouldn't be his friend anymore. But before she could say any thing James came down and said

"Guys McGonagall said we had to go to bed," Remus left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry where's Ginny?" asked Bill holding his daughter while Fleur was helping Madam Pomphery. Harry shrugged sadly.

"She got hit but a spell then disappeared," Lupin came into the room.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Harry.

"Not really but they think she might have been thrown in to the past but their not sure," he said.

"How could that happen?" asked Molly.

"She got hit be two spells at the same time it may have disrupted time."

"So how do we get her back?" said Arthur speaking for the fist time.

"I really don't know," Molly sat down on the bed and muttered something that sounded like

"My little girl."

"So there nothing we can do," Asked Bill.

"I'll go down tomorrow and see what I can do maybe they have time turners up that we could use of something do you know what time she's in were thinking 1975, 76 maybe."

"Our 7th year," said Molly.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Didn't you have a friend named Virginia," asked Arthur.

"Yeah she was the one that really got Lily to like James. If she the girl then she'll be back right around Christmas after the dance and after Sirius… No he wouldn't…"

"What."

"During the ball…," he explained what happened, "And he's never said any thing about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they got the day off because the Ministry was coming so they all stayed in bed late. That afternoon they got to go to Hogsmead when Ginny finally got out of bed it was 10:45 am. Only Molly and Alice were still sleeping. Ginny got dressed and went to the common room. Remus was sitting by the fire helping a first year with his homework. Ginny sat down by them and waited until he was done 15 minutes later they were finished after the first year left they sat in silence. When Ginny finally spoke she said

"Where's James and Lily?"

"Apparently patrolling the castle but that's what they always say."

"Yeah," said Ginny laughing. They fell silent again. A few moments latter Sirius came down stairs

"You know those chocolates that were on the table," He said.

"Yeah," said Remus slowly.

"Who were they for?"

"Lily why?"

"Well we're going to have to get some more in Hogsmead."

"Should we just eat lunch there?"

"Might as well are Lily and James coming with?" asked Sirius.

"They have rounds to do," said Ginny.

"Oh I bet that's killing James," said Sirius.

"I have a feeling he might actually like it."

"Why?" asked Sirius. Ginny looked at him with a look that said 'what do you think.'

"Oh," said Sirius finally getting it.

"Come on let's go. Last on there buys," and they all started to run Ginny and Sirius ended up tying for last place so they paid while Remus got a table.

"Here you go 3 butter beers. Have James and Lily finally got together?" said Madam Rosmerta handing them the drinks.

"Yeah. Their patrolling the castle to day," Sirius said sarcastically.

"And who would this be?"

" Oh this is Ginny."

"Nice to meet you I suggest you watch out it's the Marauders your friends with," said Rosmerta.


	6. Hogsmead

**Here's the chapter! And so I don't get in trouble I'm not J.K.**

"Come on Ginny let's go. I want to show you something," Sirius took her hand and started running.

"Sirius where are we going?"

"Just come on you'll see soon," said Remus running just behind them. Sirius led them to the gates of Hogsmead where Filch was standing, waiting to check people to go back to the castle.

"Black, Philips, Lupin you may go," he said as the three of them ran past. They ran across the grounds. Ginny could see Hagrid tending to his garden with a little puppy nipping at his feet. Ginny assumed it was a very young Fang.

"Stupefy," said a voice bringing her back to reality. She looked up realizing where the guys had led her.

"Come on Gin," the three of them slid down a tunnel into another tunnel that was only big enough to crawl in. After about five minutes of silently crawling they entered a dark dusty room, there was a door ajar at the end of the room.

"This is the …," said Remus sitting on the couch looking around.

"Shrieking Shack," said Ginny.

"How did you know?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, um Lily told me," lied Ginny that seemed to satisfy Sirius.

"Any way Remus told you about his problem right?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah."

"Well this is where we go every month," explained Sirius.

"What do you mean we?" asked Ginny.

"You didn't tell her?" asked Sirius turning to Remus.

"I didn't really get a chance," he told Sirius then turned to Ginny, "You know how we call each other by nicknames? Well there not just made up they have a meaning behind them. Sirius, James, and Peter are animagus."

"Really," said Ginny looking to where Sirius used to be standing now in it's place was a dog. Then suddenly it turned back into the form of a human. Ginny was amazed.

"Sirius is the dog, James is a stag and Peter is a rat," said Remus.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Ginny.

"We were thinking that if you wanted to you could become an animagus and come with us when we go on our monthly outing."

"But you guys realize I'm only going to be here until Christmas. That's like 4 months."

" We know but last time we left you on full moon you looked so lonely," said Sirius.

"But doesn't becoming an animagus take a long time? And is really hard," asked Ginny.

"You're a smart girl," said Remus.

"And cute," added Sirius under his breath. Ginny blushed. Remus however looked annoyed.

"And plus we know how to do it and we'll help you," said Remus. Ginny sighed

"Alright."

"Cool," said Sirius.

"Do you want to start now?"

"Sure."

"First clear you mind of everything that's not about you. Every emotion, every ability, talent is just an animal waiting to come out and when you change your form the animal that is the strongest will come out. Right now you just need to consecrate and you body will do the rest," explained Remus. Ginny stood up from the bed and closed her eyes. She could tell the boys were watching her. After about a minute of standing she was about to open here eyes and say that it wouldn't work when all of a sudden she felt a surge of energy in her body. She felt as if she was falling. When she opened her eyes all she saw were the boys' shoes. The next second she was back to normal.

"Wow Ginny you did it," said Remus.

"Really," said Ginny lying on the bed and closing her eyes "What kind of animal was I?"

"A type of red fox," said Remus.

"Cool," said Ginny before passing out.

"It's a good thing we get tomorrow off to," said Remus he put a blanket on Ginny. He also gave one to Sirius who was going to sleep on the floor in dog form and Remus laid down on the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Peter their probably up here," said James.

"How do you know?" asked Peter.

"Their not on the map and I doubt there still in Hogsmead," James and Peter entered the room to see Remus, Ginny and Sirius sleeping.

"HEY!" James yelled.

"They all woke with a start, Sirius was so startled the he changed from dog to human.

"James what are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"Looking for you," said Peter.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked James.

"Well yesterday…yeah yesterday we got board in hogsheads we came here and Ginny wanted to become an animagus," said Sirius.

"So did she do it?"

"Yeah it was so cool. She was a kind of red fox."

"So is she ready for Wednesday?"

"With a little more practice I think she'll be fine," said Sirius.

"Guys I'm right here so could you please stop talking like I'm not here. I can here every word you said," said Ginny.

" Good then we won't have to repeat ourselves," said Sirius.


	7. Uuggghhhhhhhh

**(Just to make things a little clearer I just want to point out some things this Is how they are now no matter what I said: 1 the ball is a Christmas ball. 2 they can go to Hogsmead basically when ever. 3. they get days off of school for various reasons (like at muggle schools). Ginny is not on any quidditch team any more. If you have any other questions e-mail me.) Thanks!**

That day they spent the entire day practicing so that Ginny would be ready for Wednesday.

"Ok Ginny last time. Just try once more and we can go eat lunch," said Remus.

"Can't you just give the girl a break so we can go eat lunch," said James.

"Yeah please," said Sirius.

"No just once more," said Remus. Ginny who was lying on the couch got up and transformed in to a fox. Then she changed back.

"Now can we go to lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," said Remus. James, Sirius, and Ginny ran to the door down the stairs and into the tunnel. Remus and Peter fallowed by the time the two of them were out of the tunnel they could just barely see the other three in the distance running to the door. By the time Remus and Peter got to the great hall James, Ginny and Sirius were already eating.

" You couldn't have waited for us?' asked peter.

"Mow," (no) said Sirius with his mouth full of food.

"Oh yeah cause you didn't have any breakfast this morning do you?" said Remus sarcastically. They didn't answer. When Remus realized he wasn't going to get an answer he sat down and started to eat.

"Ginny," said a voice. Ginny looked around and saw Lily, Alice and Molly walking toward Ginny and the boys.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," said Lily.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbldore wants to talk to you."

"Really, why?" said Ginny.

"No clue," said Alice.

"Alright," Ginny got up from the table and left the great hall. Lily, Molly, and Alice however stayed there, sat down, and started talking to the Marauders. Ginny walked to Dumbldore's office, rode up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me professor," said Ginny.

"Yes," said the professor turning to face her in his chair, "I noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with the Marauders, Mr. Black to be more specific."

"Yes professor I have," said Ginny starting to see where this was going, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well Miss Weasley do you think it's such a wise decision to be spending time alone with him considering the relationship you have with him in the future."

"What are you saying?" asked Ginny.

"I think it would be best if you didn't go to the ball with him," said Dumbldore.

"But I told him I would," but Dumbldore didn't seem to hear her

" I also think that it may be a good idea if you changed houses," said Dumbldore.

"WHAT!" yelled Ginny but again Dumbldore didn't seem to hear her even though many of the pictures woke up. Dumbldore stood up and got the sorting hat and put it on her head.

"Hmmm, the littlest Weasley, haven't I sorted you before? Oh, so you need a different house do you? Very well let it be RAVENCLAW."

"Very well I shall call up one of the Ravenclaw Miss Leingel to show you around," he pressed a spot on his deck with his wand. After a few minutes of silence there was a knock on the door.

"You wanted me headmaster?" said the Ravenclaw coming into the office.

"Yes, Miss Philips here is going to switch houses," the girl looked at Ginny questionably but turned back to Dumbldore who was still talking, "She will now be in Ravenclaw. I need you to show her where to go and introduce her to the house," she nodded, "You to may go," they left the office. Once the door had closed the girl said

"My name is Claire Leingel. Why did he put you in a different house?"

"Um he wants me to experience a different houses way of doing things," this seemed to satisfy Claire. They rest of the way to the Ravenclaw common room they were silent.

"This is our common room. Everyone's out of here doing something else so you can basically do what ever you want," hinting strongly that she wanted to get rid of ginny.

"Thank you," said Ginny. Ginny changed her tie and took off the Gryffindor badge replaced it with the Ravenclaw badge then went out to find the others. Ginny found them down by the lake.

"Hi guys" she said when she got close to them.

"Hey," they all said.

"Um, Sirius can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," Ginny took Sirius's hand and pulled him away from everyone else.

"We'll meet you in the library all right you two," they both nodded.

"Look I can't go to the ball with you," said Ginny quietly as soon as they were far enough away.

"Why."

"It's complicated…"

"Is it another guy? Because you said you go with me. Ginny this is low," said Sirius and he stormed away.

_**Ginny's p.o.v. **_

I stood there as he walked away. I couldn't make words come to my mouth, for if I would have the old Weasley temper would have shown. I don't know how long she stood there. Eventually I got cold and decided I should go inside. I walked to the Gryffindor common room when I realized I was no longer in that house so I made my way to my new common room I was just about to the stairs that lead to the great hall when I thought I heard foot steps and whispers but I disregarded them and walked to the common room.

----------

_**Sirius's p.o.v. **_

I stormed away. I knew James and Remus would be in the library because that's where Ginny and I were supposed to meet them to study. I entered the library and pick a book at random off the shelf, and sat down at the table James and Remus were at. Madame Prince was peering over the shoulders of some 2nd years at the table right next to them so I sat down and started to read the first page. '_When you are studding astronomy you may find star clusters which are held together by gravity. A star cluster in the shape of a ball is called a global cluster, which has up to a million stars. An open star cluster is one that is irregular. It has no more than a few hundred stars. Stars are only a glowing ball of gases'_ I didn't read anymore because Madame prince had moved to stalk some other kids.

"Reading 989 ways to the stars?" asked Remus, "I didn't know you were interested in that kind of stuff."

"I'm not," I said putting the book down, "It's the first on I picked up."

"Hey, where's Ginny,"

"She's a complete jerk. I never want to see her again," I said.

"Okay that wasn't the question but what are you talking about," asked James.

"She's going to the ball with someone else after she said she would go with me," I said.

"Are you sure she said that. I mean it doesn't seem like her," said Remus.

"Well not in so many words," I said.

"What were her words exactly?" asked Remus.

"Well… she said it was complicated then I kinda cut her off," I said suddenly realizing that Ginny had never said any thing about going with someone else.

"I see so she never really told you that she was going to the ball with some one else?" asked Remus. I nodded.

"Well are you going to apologize to her?" asked James.

"No she probably thinks I'm a jerk," I said.

"Well if you don't apologize then you'll never know why she won't go to the ball with you, and she'll probably find someone else. If she's staying that is."

"You mean you knew she wasn't going to be staying and you let me be a fool and ask her out?" I yelled.

"I never said that," I heard Remus say but I was already walking away. I walked to our dorm went to James's trunk opened it and found what I was looking for the map which we had finished last term. I opened it and saw that Ginny was walking up here. _'She's probably coming up here to tell me she wants to go to the ball with me now. But I won't go with her' _I thought. I looked back at the map. Ginny stood still for a minute then turn around and headed back down stairs. _'Where is she going' _I wondered for a moment. Then I realized I that I could follow her. _'But that would be mean, oh well'_ I grabbed James's invisibility cloak and headed down after her. When I got to the great hall she was standing there looking around then went into a door that led to the kitchens and the Ravenclaw common room.

"Oh she's getting something to eat that would explain it," I made my way back up to the common room thinking of her


	8. No more screams just tears

**All right I finished the last chapter of the story I just have to fill in the rest of the chapter between here and the end. If you have any questions about what will happen I may tell you. A ton of people have been asking if Ginny will like Sirius more than Harry. Up until now I really couldn't answer that, but I do have an answer now. But in return I have a question for you. Sirius is Harry's godfather. Ginny knows that. Why would Ginny be more serious about Sirius than Harry? I don't know if you've noticed but Ginny and Sirius have only been on like 1 date. Ginny is looking for friendship not romance. **

"Oh she's getting something to eat that would explain it," I made my way back up to the common room thinking of her.

The next morning Sirius woke not by his alarm like usual but by someone hitting him in the head with a pillow.

"Ugh stop it," wined Sirius sleepily. Sirius could hear laughter in the background.

"Sirius wake up."

"No."

"Come on we have to get to breakfast," said peter, "Have you talked to Ginny yet?"

"No not yet," said Sirius.

"Well let's get on it then, I don't want to loose Ginny over your stupidity."

"Alright," Sirius got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change. 10 minuets later they were ready for class. On the way down to breakfast they saw Ginny and Alice coming out of the door leading to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Hey Ginny, to good to talk to your other friends I think Ravenclaw's rubbing off on you?" said Remus jokingly.

"Ha Ha funny," said Ginny turning around.

"Wait Ravenclaw? What do you mean Ravenclaw?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah, wait how did you know?" asked Ginny.

"Lily told me this morning. Do you know where she is by the way?"

"Eating I think," said Alice " I got to go. I'll see you later," she walked away.

"Ok so what do you mean she in Ravenclaw," Sirius asked Remus.

"That's what I as trying to tell you yesterday. I'm transferring in to Ravenclaw."

"What does that have to do with going to the ball?" asked Sirius. Ginny looked at the guys then pulled Sirius away.

"My parents really don't want me to get 'involved' with anyone, seeing as I might have to leave at any time."

That night most people didn't get home till late. It was at least midnight by the time the Weasley's were home. They all went straight to bed. Everyone slept somewhat peaceful considering what had happened. There were no screams that night as there had been the past couple weeks because Ginny would have nightmares about Harry or even now lately the recurring dream about the Chamber of Secrets. The next morning Molly went in to the kitchen to find it empty. Which was again unusual because Ginny and Bill would usually have late night conversations. Molly made breakfast and by the time she was done everyone was up and ready to eat.

"Mom why did you set the table for ten people when theirs only nine of us?" Asked Fred.

"Oh right I'll just put it away," said Molly.

"I never thought I would be able to sleep a night with out Ginny waking everyone up." said Ron under his breath.

"Ron if it wasn't for you and the twins, Ginny wouldn't have half the nightmares she has." said their mother.

"How is it our fault" asked Fred and George.

"If you three would have made sure she had some friends and looked after her like I told you the whole Chamber thing probably wouldn't have happened," yelled Molly now almost dissolved in tears.

"Molly look you can't change the past what's happened, happened," Arthur said soothingly.

"But my Ginny's gone," said Arthur. There was a knock on the door and Remus lupin walked in.

"I have some news that you may not like we have really no clue what happened to her so it may take a while."

"But I thought you said she'd be back at Christmas."

"Well that's the last time I saw her but I don't know if maybe she hid away for a while but it's going to be awhile if it goes like this," said Remus. Molly was sobbing uncontrollably now. There was a whoosh in the fireplace and the sound of a baby laughing then footsteps. Bill and his daughters, Nikki and Kristin walked in the kitchen. Molly got herself back together.

"Good morning girls, Bill sweetie you're here early."

"Yeah, Kristin has school today, so we have to be a little early today. You won't have to watch Kristin at all today. I promised her I'd take her to the bank after school."

"When are you going to pick up this one?" his mother asked.

"Fleur is coming to get her at about 3:30 after she gets off work." said Bill

"So Kristin is you going to play on the junior Quiditch team?" asked Charlie

"Yeah I'm going to be seeker like you and Harry," said Kristin.

"Cool second generation of Weasley seeker," said Charlie.

"Do you know what team she's on?" asked Ron.

"The shooting stars," answered Bill.

"Isn't that…?" Charlie started. It was the team Ginny was going to help coach.

"Yeah, come on Kristin, bye baby," said Bill sadly.

"I better get going to Molly," said Remus.

"Bye Remus."

"So your not going to the ball at all," Asked Sirius. Ginny shook her head.

"Alright well then I guess that it would be fitting for me to find a new date then," Ginny nodded again, "Well let's go to breakfast," they walked in to the great hall, and sat down next to the rest of the Marauders.

"Gin your coming with us right," asked Remus.

"Where?"

"On Wednesday day full moon remember," answered Remus.

"Oh yeah, I'll be there don't worry."

"Good because we have some thing special planned," said James with a smirk. "Look who here," he was about to stand when Lily came and sat down next to him.

"Hey James,"

"Lils," said James sounding disappointed.

"Are you done already?"

"Um no," said James sitting down.

**There are kids that I made up in the story (present)-**

**Bill and fleur- Kristin (4) and Nikki (1) **

**Charlie and Kate- Taylor (1)**

**Percy- not in the story and may not be but he has a girlfriend Kelly**

**Fred and Angelina- Twins Lucy and Chey (2)**

**George and Alicia- Claire (1)**

**At the end of the story (epilogue)- **

**Bill and fleur- Kristin (8) and Nikki (5) **

**Charlie and Kate- Taylor (5)**

**Percy and Kelly- Elli (3)**

**Fred and Angelina- Twins Lucy and Chey (6), Gabriela (3) and Nate (1) **

**George and Alicia- Claire (5), Christina (2) and Chelsea (1)**

**Ron and Hermione- Sam (1) and Marina (2 weeks)**

**Harry and Ginny- twins Mallory (2) Josh (2) and Shiloh (10 weeks) **


	9. Full moon

"Are you ready?" asked Remus.

" Yeah," answered James.

"Where is Ginny going to meet us?" asked Sirius.

"Out side by the steps. So are we ready to go?" answered Remus.

"Yeah I guess," said Sirius.

"Everyone under the cloak," said James.

"It's kinda nice not having peter with," said Sirius.

"Who is going to stun the tree?" asked James.

"Ginny she's a fox remember. We still need to come up with a nickname for her," said Remus.

"How about Fire," said James.

"What about fire fox?" said Sirius.

"How about we let Ginny choose," said Remus.

"Hey who's that?" said Sirius.

"It's Snape. Who's he terrorizing now?" said James.

"Ginny," said Sirius.

"Come on Philips. Is that the best you've got?" said Snape mockingly.

"I don't know why any one would waste time trying to curse you. I'd probably have to burn my wand if it touched you." said Ginny. Sirius and Remus slid out from under the cloak and behind a tapestry, while James stood on the top stair and waved at Ginny. She looked up and saw him. James then put the cloak over him while Snape continued to harass Ginny.

"I can't believe Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would even take you, personally I think you should be in Hufflepuff if Hogwarts at al…" said Snape. James hit Snape in the back of the head.

"What was that?" said Snape looking frantically.

"What?" asked Ginny pretending confused. James continued to do stuff to Snape. He yanked his hair, kicked him in the back of the knee so his legs gave out, pulled him back up then shoved him against the wall.

"What the?" He ran to his common room, once tripping because James stuck his foot out.

"Thanks James," said Ginny.  
"No problem, guys come on," they all stepped under the cloak.

"He hurt you?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Ginny.

"Good," said Sirius.

"I see you two are getting along again," said Remus.

"We've always gotten along," said Ginny.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" asked Sirius. James was about to open his mouth but decided against it.

They well silent as they stepped out side. They had just about reached the whomping willow when they saw the moon. Remus got a weird look in his eye and started to flail. He bent over and began to transform in to a werewolf. The guys changed into their animal forms. Ginny followed. Remus was calm, which surprised Ginny. They got to the willow. All Ginny had to do was sneak under the branches and touch the knot to freeze the tree. It took Ginny about 5 seconds, soon they were under the tree. It froze and let them though. They let Remus through first then the other three followed. The passageway led to the Shrieking shack. It was the same way they had left it a few weeks ago.


	10. Kidnapped, Rescued and Attacked

They had decided it would be fun to go to the caves on the outskirts of the village to explore. They were almost to the caves when a light turned on in a house. A woman came out of the house. Sirius started barking and everyone else started running to the woods. The woman reached out for Ginny who was too fast for her and ran to the trees. Sirius ran to the woman and started growling at her. Seconds later a man came out and put a leash and mussel on Sirius then dragged him in the house. Remus found James and Ginny who transformed back into humans.

"We have to save him," said Ginny.

"Alright come on," said James. Ginny and James went up to the house and knocked on the door. The man came to the door

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes um, did you see a big black dog run by here? My… Sister here lost him." James said.

"What were you two doing out of Hogwarts at this time of night." the man asked avoiding the question.

"We said that we lost our dog," said Ginny. Now getting annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry but I haven't seen a dog. Maybe he went down to the river. Good night children." he closed the door.

"What we just," James started. But Ginny pulled James back in to the trees.

"Alright so that didn't work." said Ginny.

"What are we going to do now?" asked James. Ginny transformed in to a fox a sprinted to the house and through the open window.

**Sirius's p.o.v.**

The man dragged me in the house. Then put a blanket around my head and everything went black. I was soon being pulled down some stairs. Then the man unwrapped the blanket and threw me in to a kennel. I started growling and biting again. The man kicked the cage and told me to shut up. The woman came back in to view with a bowl with food and water. She was just about to put the dished in the cage when I attempted to bite her hand. The woman just laughed. Then sat the dished down out side the cage just out of my reach.

"How much do you think the muggles will pay for it?" asked the woman.

"For that fierce of an animal a lot." said the man. They left. I hoped they haven't gotten Ginny. I looked around the room I look liked a basement / store room. There were boxed everywhere. A few minuets later there was a knock on the door. My ears shot up listening closely. I heard Ginny's voice and James's too. I started to bark. The woman came back and put a silencing charm on him. Soon Ginny's voice was gone and the door closed. I lay down the guys will think of something. Hopefully before it was too late. Just then something jumped thought the window. It was Ginny. Ginny tried to bite the lock but she couldn't get it open. I started barking at her. After trying for a few minutes she changed in to her human self and unlocked the cage.

"Shut the dang dog up or the neighbors will hear," yelled the man. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. Ginny turned back in to a fox and hid between some boxes. The man came back in stunned me. Everything again went black. When I woke up there was pulling on my neck. I started barking again.

"Sirius shush. It's just Ginny. Just calm down," Ginny whispered. The blanket was soon unwrapped form my head. She transformed back to a fox and jumped out of the window. I followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ginny p.o.v.**

I left James and Remus. After our failed attempt to get Sirius back the nice way I decided a secret mission was in order. I climbed through the house's open widow inside was a basement/ storage room. It reminded me of Fred and George's room during the summer. In the center was a dog. Sirius. Ginny ran over ad started to bite the lock. Sirius started barking at her. Oh right she could change in to a human. So she did and started to unlock the cage.

"Shut the dang dog up or the neighbors will hear," yelled the man. There were footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned back in to a fox and hid between some boxes. The man came back in stunned Sirius. I decided to leave Sirius how he was until I got the blanket off of him. That however that didn't work. He woke up when I had just got the thing unwrapped. He started barking again. I pet him and whispered

"Sirius shush. It's Ginny. Just calm down." A little while later the blanket was off his head. I changed back in to a fox and jumped back out the window with Sirius following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, Sirius. Your alright," James said running toward us in human form. We both changed back to humans.

"Thanks gin."

"Yeah no problem,"

"We better get back it'll be dawn in about an hour and we still should get some sleep." said James. They all went back to the shrieking shack, went to the bedroom and pulled out some blankets. Sirius stayed in dog form just in case Remus decided to attack. Ginny went to the bed and James went to the couch. Ginny and James woke to the sound of Sirius barking. Ginny opened her eyes and saw a wolf standing over her. He tried to bite her arm but she screamed and got scratched in the arm. Sirius knocked him off of her and started wrestling him on the floor. Remus hit Sirius, who flew in the air and fell on the bed, which tipped over, and Ginny landed on the floor hitting her head on a table. Sirius climbed off the bed and wrestled Remus until. Sirius was again thrown in to the air and hit the wall. Sirius then retaliated and hit Remus so hard Remus flew in the air and landed on a different table which crashed. Leaving Remus unconscious in the pile of wood.

**Review. **

And I know I shouldn't do this but could you also review to the silent Marauder. thanks!


	11. bitten

The fight was over. James went over to Remus and put him in a full body bind so he would wake up and attack again. Sirius had been bitten and scratched all over his body. He was bleeding bad. James left Ginny and started to clean Sirius's wounds.

"No" He snapped "just put dressing on my wounds, then let's get Ginny back to the castle." James flicked his wand and all his wounds were covered. They went over to Ginny her head was bleeding badly after hitting on the table. James checked to make sure she was breathing. She was.

"I don't know a spell to fix these. Do you?" asked Sirius. James shook his head no.

"Let me go get Evans she'll know a spell." said James and he left.

**James p.o.v.**

I ran all the way up to the castle, and used all the secrete passages I knew to get to the common room faster. I got to the portrait hole in record time.

"what are you doing out at this time of night?" asked the fat lady.

"Salagadoola" said I ignoring the fat ladies question. The fat lady let him in. The common room was almost empty. There were two 2nd year girls sleeping in chairs by the fire with books on their laps. For once I thanked people for studying late at night. I shook the girls' shoulders. They looked at me sleepily.

"look do either of you know Lily Evans." I asked. They nodded their heads. "could one of you go get her?" one of the girls got up and within two minutes came back with lily.

"what do you want Potter?"

"Ginny and Remus are unconscious."

"where?" lily asked. James gave her a look. She understood.

"why don't you two got to bed," said lily. The two girls left. Lily and James set off. Within ten minutes they were back at the shrieking shack. It would have been shorter but they had ran into peeves and had to take a different route. When they finally got back to the shack they found Remus back in human form lying on the couch and Ginny lying on the mattress of the bed.

**Sirius p.o.v.**

"I don't know a spell to fix these. Do you?" I asked. James shook his head no.

"Let me go get Evans she'll know a spell," said James and he left. What was I supposed to do now? I was stuck here with two unconscious people. Ok well I might as well make them comfortable. I took the mattress from the broken bed and moved it to a spot near the window. Then laid Ginny on it. As I was doing that Remus changed back to human form. He too had major bleeding all over. _'Looks like lily will have a big job to do tonight' _I thought. After I was done making Ginny comfortable I went to Remus and put him on the couch. Now all I had to do was wait for lily and James to get back. In a room, with unconscious people… great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened to them?" Lily asked.

"Um, Remus started to attack Ginny, Ginny tried to protect herself hit her head, then Sirius attacked Remus and he hit a table and didn't get back up," James answered.

"Do you know any spells that can fix the wounds, because I don't think Madam Pomphery would like it if she knew about everything we did tonight," said Sirius. Lily walked over to Remus, looked at his wounds and muttered a spell then started to heal the wounds, then she did the same to Ginny.

"Now at least they don't look like they were in a fight," said lily.

"Shall we take them up to the hospital?"

"Sure," said Sirius.

"You get Ginny and me and lily can get Remus?" asked James. Sirius nodded and went to pick up Ginny making sure her head was stable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked madam Pomphery as they rushed into the hospital.

"They hit there heads" said James. They had made sure to leave the cuts on both of their heads to make it look like just there heads were hurt.


	12. Just a Game

Very short chapter!

The next morning James, Sirius went to the hospital wing to see Ginny and Remus. They were looking better then they did last night but were still not a wake.

"good morning you two. I'm afraid these two look better than they really are," said madam Pomphery coming to greet the two boys.

"So their still both unconscious?" asked Sirius. Madam Pomphery nodded. Ten minutes later they left knowing that madam Pomphery would not give them passes to miss or be late for class and they still had to eat breakfast. James and Sirius were just to the great hall when someone came up behind them.

"how are they?" asked a voice that the recognized as Lily's.

"They're still unconscious,"

"Does madam Pomphery know what happened?" asked Lily. Sirius shook his head. "alright well I'll see you two later." Lily said kissing James on the cheek. The week went on. Ginny and Remus were in what Madam Pomphery called a coma state. James, Remus and Lily went to the hospital wing everyday after class to give them homework and see is they had come out of the coma. Classes went on as normal. It seemed very odd to the marauders because now they didn't have someone nagging them to do their homework or help them with it and now there was a lot less laughs because Ginny had made all sort of sarcastic remarks to get them in a better mood. The days dragged with the same routine eat, class, eat, class, homework, eat, practice, hospital, and then more sleep. Of course Snape usually went somewhere in that mix but it wasn't any fun with out someone telling them they shouldn't do it. On Tuesday was a Quiditch match Gryffindor against Slytherin. James, Sirius and peter woke up early as they always did on Quiditch days. Sirius had been looking forward to having Ginny watch him but that was now out of the picture.

"you guys will do great." said lily.

"thanks lils" said James.

"we better get down to the Quiditch pitch to check the conditions." Said Sirius. Lily kissed James on the cheek as they got up. Peter was just about to ask Lily if she could help him with homework before the match but before he could do so some of Lily's friends called her to say that their table. She left without saying goodbye. 30 minutes later everyone went down to the Quiditch pitch

" Welcome to the Gryffindor vs. slytherin Quiditch match" said the commentator Roian (pronounced Ryan) Baker. " Here comes the Gryffindor's Spinnet, Seger, Mikhail, Longbottom, their replacement for Ginny Phillips reuse west, black and the Gryffindor captain James Potter." When they said James's name the crowd upraored. " And now here comes the slythreins" and enormous boo failed the stadium " crabe, coiled, Montague, goial, Pearson, black and their captain Malfoy. And their off it's Spinnet with the quaffle. Dodges past the slytherin chasers and he SCORES! 10-0 Gryffindor. Oh look at that has Potter spotted the snitch. Oh and look at that Gryffindor scores again 20-0 to Gryffindor. And potter just barely missed the snitch. Slytherin shoots and they score, but on the bright side Gryffindor is still up 20-10. Oh and there's that snitch again come on potter catch the snitch. Spinnet with the quaffle again he passes to Mikhail and back to Spinnet who looks like he just wants to get rid of it tosses it to West who Scores! 30-10 Gryffindor! The beaters look like they're having their own game of bat. They just keep hitting the bludgers back and forth. Oh and it looks like Potter got the snitch! And that's the game. 150-10 to Gryffindor! Looks like there's going to be a celebration tonight better watch out of McGonagall. Just Kidding Professor. "

Short chapter I know.

I'm working on it. Oh and don't worry nothing life changing happened to Ginny or Remus. That means Ginny's NOT a werewolf.

Maxie


	13. Cheating?

**Wow It's been forever since I updated. I had a bit of writers block. This chapter is mainly talking, kind of a filler chapter. Thanks to everyone! I really makes my day and motivates me to write! **

That night they had a big party. James and Sirius left for a hour and returned with sweets and butter beer. At 1 A.M. professor McGonagall came in and told them to sleep. The next morning almost everyone in the tower missed breakfast. Finally at noon James and Sirius decided to go to lunch. After they were done James, Lily, Sirius and peter went to the hospital wing. When they entered the door Lily shouted,

"Remus your awake," They all rushed to his bed.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"A few days," answered James.

"What happened? You were fine until early morning." said Sirius.

"I think the potion wore off… wait. Ginny. Where…"stuttered Remus. He looked at the bed next to his face paled. "Is she?"

"She's fine just a few scratches but don't worry there all from Sirius and a cracked skull from hitting the table." said James.

"She should be waking up…" started Lily,

Ginny groaned and started to open her eyes, "Right now. Madame Pomphery."

"What is it Miss Evans? Oh miss Philips, how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. I have a headache" Ginny said.

"Very well I'll leave you with you friends" said Madame Pomphery and she bustled away. Ginny looked at the guys about to ask the same questions Remus had.

"You've been out for a few days, your fine just a few scratches and a cracked skull but you won't have the 'furry little problem' Remus has," said Sirius answering her unasked questions.

"Ginny I'm really sorry. The potion must have worn off." said Remus quietly looking down at his bed sheets.

"It's okay none got majorly hurt," said Ginny.

"Yeah but…" started Remus.

"No, everyone fine" said Ginny angrily.

"I guess but next full moon your not coming. It to dangerous for you"

"For me, what about them your risking their lives too," snapped Ginny knowing Remus argument.

"But they had a choice."

"So do I."

"But your."

"What… a girl? I can protect myself." Ginny glared at him

"Alright you win. You can come but we have to stay in animal form from now on." said Remus giving in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Miss Evans please go back to your dorm. Miss Philips and Mr. Lupin will be out tomorrow. They left Now if you two will please go to sleep. And you can get out of here in the morning. "

The next morning Ginny and Remus got checked by the mediwitch and went down to breakfast.

"Are you guys alright" asked Alice coming up to them.

"Yeah"

"Gin you still you need a dress for the ball right?"

"I'm not going," said Ginny.

"Why not?" asked Lily?

"I don't…"

"Guys come on grab something to eat. Class starts in 12 minutes. They grabbed some toast and went to Care of magical creatures" interrupted James.

------------

"Ginny who's that ?" asked Lily.

"Who?"

"That boy over there"

"Um, I don't know" said Ginny now kind of interested.

"Well he's been staring at you since class started 15 minutes ago."

"Class you now that you have had some time to study. Time for the exam. Once you are done you may leave. But please do not disrupt the rest of the school. You may start. You have until the end of class. Good luck" said the professor.

-----------

'Question 1-name the 5 signs of a werewolf: eyes, snout, tail….' 34 more questions and almost 45 minutes latter Ginny was done. The class room was still more than half full. Sirius and peter were the only two marauders still taking the test. Ginny knew James was probably with Lily who had been one of the first ones done and Remus was probably in the library. The boy who kept staring at her had just finished and was walking out of the class room. Ginny put her test on the professors desk, smiled at Sirius and left. She was just about to go flying when she felt a had on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the boy again.

"Can I help you?" asked Ginny

"Um. Yeah I heard you aren't going to the ball Sirius Black. So would you like to go to the ball with me , you know like friends or something. I mean if you want don't want to that's cool but if you would then that would be cooler. But like I said." the boy trailed on.

"Can I say something?" asked Ginny. He nodded

"I would love to go to the ball with you, um"

"oh Caleb"

"Caleb right I'm…"

"Ginny I know, so I'll see you in the common room later but on Christmas I'll see you a 7:30." Ginny nodded.

-------------

"So like I was saying Maggie said she would go with me." Sirius was saying.

"Cool but is Ginny ok with that?" asked Remus looking up from is book.

"Well she's not going. So it's really not up to her." reasoned Sirius.

"What are you talking about lily told me otherwise." said James.

"No she's not. She broke up with me because her parents didn't want her to go."

"Her parents are dead," said Remus.

"Wait then who is she going with?" asked Sirius.

"A raven claw Caleb Jemson" said James.

"But. She. What? Ugh" Sirius stormed up to their dorm.

"I'm sure Ginny has a good reason." said Remus.

"I don't care what her reason is she broke his heart." snapped James. "She's the only girl to do that to him."

---------------

"so are you ready to go to Hogsmead?" asked Alice.

"Yeah" the other 2 girls said.

"Come on Madame Larine has really cool dresses we can look at."

"Gin have you go a date yet?" asked Lily. Ginny nodded

"Who?"

"Caleb Jemson just don't tell Sirius."

"What aren't you going with Sirius any more?"

"You guys looked so good together"

"Things just weren't working out"

"Anyway, Caleb is cute."

They entered the dress shop there were already many girls in there. They spent an hour looking at dresses Alice found a dress right away a dark blue with thick straps and three green stripes. It took Ginny and Lily a little longer but they found 2 dresses of the same built. Ginny's was gold and Lily's was dark purple with a silver stripe around the waist. After they paid for the dresses they went to Madame Rosetta's for butter beers. The door opened and the marauders walked in.

"Good afternoon girls and how are we today?" asked Sirius

"We're good" answered Lily.

"Sirius, Maggie was looking for you."

"Maggie?" he looked at Ginny

"I already know don't worry"

"Alright" he looked relived "where is she?"

"On the other side of the pub."

"I'll be back in a minute" Sirius left.  
"so what have you guys been up to today?" asked Remus. "Oh the usual zonko's honey dukes, stopped by the shrieking shack. Have you guys found your dresses yet?" they all nodded "Ginny. I heard your going to the ball with Jemson."

"Yeah." Sirius returned

"Hey what did Maggie want?" asked Remus.

"Just to show me her dress"

"Hey Sirius can I talk to you?" asked Ginny.

"Um"

"No Sirius we have practice" said James. Talking for the first time. They left.

"What's with those two?" asked Ginny.

"How could you say that? First you want to go to the ball with Sirius, then you break that because you can't go, then you go with that raven claw boy. Ginny I was worried about your heart but just stay away from Sirius." said Remus angrily. He got up and left.

"Wait, that's what happen. I thought you said things weren't working out I didn't think you were cheating on him." said Lily glaring at Ginny.

"Come on guys lets go see if Sirius is okay." said Alice the door rang again as they left.

'great now everyone hates me. Why didn't I just stay away from the fight like Harry told me too. Or why couldn't I tell Sirius the truth? Cause Dumbledore told me not to. Ugh.' thought Ginny. She stayed there until she finished her drink and then magiced her broom to her and went flying to clear her head. She lost her self practicing the plays Harry had taught her and attempting to remember the new plays James had had her practice. After a while Ginny started to get cold and went in side.

**I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I'm really busy in august because of school and choir and babysitting. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Till next time. If you like my writing please look at my other HP stories. And remember review. **

**Maxie**


	14. The Truth

**Ok I'm sorry I'm changing a lot. Alice, lily and the marauders are ALL in Gryffindor. I had originally put Alice and lily in Ravenclaw for a future chapter. But I cut it so they are in Gryffindor. I got many people complaining about Ginny 'cheating' on Sirius. She really didn't they just think that because they didn't know the truth. In this chapter they realize that. (If anyone need further explanation please e-mail me) that's pretty much it. I'm trying to get this story finished before I go back to school on the 4****th**** of September. My freshman year of High School! Anyway I love hearing from you. **

At dinner Ginny sat at the Ravenclaw table like she was supposed to instead of at the e Gryffindor table like she had been.

"Hi Ginny," Caleb sat down next to her and put some food on his plate.

"Hi Caleb, look I really don't feel like talking right now. I'm going to go up to my dorm. Good night."

"Good night Ginny." Said Caleb looking kind of depressed. Ginny got up and went to her dorm. She wasn't remotely tired but got dressed in her pajamas and lied in bed and closed her curtains. A little while later she her footsteps. The door to the dorm opened and light poured into the room. The others must have thought she was a sleep because they silently got dressed for bed and laid down. Never talking.

---------------

The next few weeks were the worst Ginny every had. Meals were quite. She was never really in tune with the conversations going on around her. During classes she always worked alone unless it was absolutely necessary. Her 'friends' kept sending their glaring eyes her way. They had even charmed her robes to saw "cheater" when someone walked by. During one potions class she was paired with Sirius and he wouldn't look or talk to her. They got their grade and he went by James. Ginny couldn't believe it she had gotten half of the order mad at her before she was even born. It felt like her first year again. Only this time the school wasn't in danger and she didn't have _Tom _to talk to. Ginny wished more and more that she could go home, where no one hated her and she had Harry. News about her and Sirius hadn't really lasted because the fact that Snape had gotten a date to the dance seemed more interesting in many eyes.

One night about half way through November Ginny went up to her dorm to find a note on her pillow from dumbldore

Miss Philips

You may be pleased to know that some one form the order will be able to pick you up and take you home. It is mid September there. They will be arriving Christmas day. We really don't have an exact time so be ready to go on a moments notice. Meet me in my office that day.

All the best

Albus Dumbldore

(I like Chocolate Frogs)

Christmas day that was over a month away. She'd just have to get through.

----------------

The next day Ginny went down to the library to do some homework when she spotted the Marauders, lily and Alice working on something or other. Ginny dropped off her books at a random table and went over to them. No one acknowledged her presents and continued to work.

"Look I realize that you all are still mad at me." Said Ginny. James snorted in anger. "But I have something things to tell you. First I really do have a good reason I broke it with Sirius. I just can't tell you. Second I didn't cheat on Sirius we broke up **then **got different dates. And third, which you will probably be most happy about. I'm leaving on Christmas day. So I'll be out of your lives for good. Well that's all so I guess if none of you are talking I guess this is good-bye. She left.

"Who said she was cheating on him?" asked James

"I kinda said that because I didn't realize it was after." Said Alice looking guilty.

"Are we going to make up with her?" asked lily.

"No she still broke it with Sirius." Said James

"But she said she had a good reason." Said Remus.

"What if she was lying?" asked James

"I'm going to talk to her." Remus replied

" You can't side with her. What about Sirius?" James pointed to Sirius

"Maybe it was for his own good." Said Remus

"Whatever" said James

"If you want to talk to me like I'm not here then I guess I'll leave." Sirius stormed away.

They all went back to work.

---------------

The next morning Remus was one of the first to get to breakfast. He wasn't used to getting up this early because he usually waited for the others. Today he felt odd sitting alone. But he forgot all of the when Ginny walked in and sat in her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table preparing to eat alone again. Remus decided to get up and go apologize to her.

"Hi Ginny"

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For what happened. I was just mad. And I'm sure what every your reason is it's good."

"I really wish I could tell you but I can't," said Ginny.

"Don't worry I know those kind of reasons." Remus looked down.

"You really know how to make people feel guilty don't you?" Ginny said as a faint smile appeared on her face, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it last full moon. I doubt any of you would have wanted me there."

"Well I guess your last full moon was memorable."

"Yeah I guess"

"Do you want to sit at the Gryffindor table today?"

"I really don't think the others would like that."

"Oh right. Just remember I'm still your friend.

"I guess one is better that none." Remus' friends walked in "looks like their waiting for you. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure because I can…" Ginny cut him off.

"Go sit with them before they hate you too." He looked at Ginny one last time and left for the Gryffindor table.

'_One friend at least. Maybe I should tell him. I mean he told me his secret. But it's not the same this one could change the future. And he could go back to hating me. But he'd know the truth. He'd probably thing I'm lying but he'd know the truth.' _ Life seemed a bit easier now that Remus was on her side again. She now had a partner in class, some on to sit by and do homework with and some one to talk to. She still had to eat alone but it wasn't quite as bad. The battle to tell Remus still raged in her head.

How did you like chapter 14. 2 chapters in 2 days. Don't get used to it. The next chapter will be up by the end of the week or early next week. I'm going to Milwaukee, Wisconsin Friday- Monday to visit my grandparents and leaving my little brother Ryan behind. An entire week with out him! honorchoirsinger I will give you a sneak peak of a dueling scene that will take place in the next chapter. Is it death eaters or just regular class? Only honorchoirsinger will know. Were getting down to some of the last chapters so be prepared for the end. _**Please leave a review. You have all been so good at that. I'll have to send every one cookies!**_

Maxie 


	15. Dances

**Ok short chapter. They are all kind of short until I give it to my beta reader. I will have the redone chapter 3 up soon. Hope you like it! Please check out my other stories including my newest story Ginny's Birthday. **

The rest of November passed quickly with Remus there to talk to and soon it was time for end of term tests. Ginny knew the teachers took advantage of the holidays by building up on homework. And tests. The defense against the dark arts teacher had made the test fun by having them duel. Ginny and James had gotten partnered together. Ginny not knowing how James was going to fight sent an Expelermus spell at him. James thinking it would be an easy win sent a strong stunning spell at her. It just barley missed her. Ginny noticing that James was giving it his all decided she better do that too. She sent a reducto at him, which he poorly deflected. James had sent an Expelermus spell, which she took advantage of and sent a stunning spell, which hit him easily, he fell to the ground. 'I guess he didn't learn hoe to duel until Auror training. Right now Ginny was way better thank you D.A!' The teacher had given them their grade and Ginny shot the counter spell at James who woke up and disappointedly went to sit over by Sirius. Remus however came over to sit by Ginny.

"Where did you learn to duel like that?"

"My old school had a dueling club.

"Well your amazing!" Ginny smiled. Potions however didn't go to well. Her potion refused to turn the right shade of purple. She managed to scrape an A on it. Her's wasn't as bad as Sirius's who's potion exploded and spayed the back half of the class with drought of living death.

The rest of the week was filled with different tests. Finally it was Saturday. Classes had been cancelled the last 2 weeks until Christmas for 4th years and above for dance lessons for the ball. They were partnered with their dates for the class. Many of the boy had no idea what they were doing so many girls had to lead. The first class they started with a slow ballad. Professor McGonagall had them take their shoes off so if you got your feet stepped on it would hurt as much. By the end of the 3rd lesson the finished the ballad and went on to the tango. Alright now hands on waist's and shoulders and clasp your free hands together. Now right step, step, step now to your left. Twirl dip and done. Very good now next time we will try it as normal speed. You're dismissed.

"You are a very good dancer"

"Thank you Caleb so are you." said Ginny she looked around catching Sirius's eye.

"Siri who are you looking at? I'm your girl and you can't look at anyone else."

"Yeah right mages."

"Come-on let's go back to the common room." said Maggie taking Sirius's had and dragging him out of the room. Ginny couldn't believe with that, that… well Ginny couldn't think of what Maggie was. Ginny bumped in to some one.

"Oh look it's Philips why aren't you with potter and black? Did they leave you?" don't worry your probably better off with out them. The mudblood lover's." taunted Snape.

"shut up Snape I don't need you rubbing it in." said Ginny talking out her wand and pointing it at his neck.

"what are you going to do? Stun me?" asked Snape. Ginny was just about to cast a bat bogey when she heard foot steps. Ginny put her was away as professor flitwick came around the corner.

"nothing wrong here I suppose?" he asked.

"no professor we're just talking." Snape left.

"it was nothing ." said Ginny as she left.. Ginny didn't know what was worse Snape now or Snape in the future. 'Just wait a little longer and I can go home.' the week passed on with almost nothing to do.

Soon it was the last hogsmead trip until the new year. Ginny decided she better get her littlest niece Nicole a present for her birthday. Ginny decided to get her a set of quiditch robes with 'nikki' written on the back. She'll love that. Once she was done Ginny got some butterbeer at Madame rosemerta's. Ginny managed to grab a table to her self near the back of the pub. Ginny who was used to sitting alone enjoyed watching the different people's conversations. Ginny tore her eyes away from the people and looked out the window to see James, Lily, Sirius and Remus coming into the pub. They entered the warm building and managed to find seats by Alice and frank. Ginny not wanting to talk to anyone put a few sickles on the table and left with a group of 5th years.

**Please review! Maxie**


	16. Night Before

As the ball grew closer all the girls spent endless hours talking about their new dresses and what they going to do with their hair, while the boys tried to refresh their dancing and bragged about their dates. The night before the ball Ginny was in the library writing a letter to Neville for when she got home. She could feel someone looking at her but when she looked around she saw no one. A little while later she heard someone sit down near her but she didn't look up. Suddenly some one hugged her. Ginny jumped slightly then seeing who it was tensed up and waited for the worst.

"Ginny we're sorry" said Lily quietly.

"it was a misunderstanding. I didn't realize…" said Alice.

"we wanted to tell you before…"

"really but we didn't know how and… do you forgive us?" asked Alice. Ginny looked up from the letter.

"if your saying this because James wants to know my reason I can't help you," said Ginny hotly.

"James has nothing to do with it. We really missed you. And whatever the reason is it's alright if it's a secret." said Lily just a hotly.

"you really want to be friends again?" Lily nodded, Ginny smiled and hugged Lily.

"now come on it's almost dinner and your not sitting alone," said Lily.

"alright but hang on a second I have to put this away." said Ginny pointing to a book left on the table left by a second year. Ginny went to a row of books not far away "you know you could have talked to me."

"but you were concentrating so hard" said Remus smirking.

"gee thanks, com on let's go to dinner." said Ginny. They found Lily and Alice still at the table talking about something.

"hey how did you find me anyway?" Remus asked Ginny.

"It was luck and plus you were the only one here." Remus looked confused but snapped out of it when the entered the great hall. Ginny was hesitant but Lily took Ginny's hand and led her to the Gryffindor table. Where she got a dirty look from Maggie. James however locked eyes with her "wait so now your all friends with her?" he asked.

"yes" replied Lily.

"wait… but… your… and… he… Llliiillllyyy." he stuttered.

"James I don't care what you think but we're friends and she's sitting here."

"that's ok because Sirius and James have practice and I should be back to my other friends" said Maggie in a very snobby voice. After sending another few glares at Ginny they left.

"don't worry about them come on lets eat." After dinner they went to their respective common rooms. Ginny finished her letter and went to bed.

_Ginny felt the galleon from the DA burn in her pocket. Ginny quickly got dressed and was putting her hair in a ponytail and ran to the Room of Requirement. She entered and saw many other people there too. DA and Order alike. Harry was in front 'Alright we don't have much time so anyone willing to fight please come on.' people started to file out the door. Ginny started to follow when someone took her hand. 'except you gin.' 'But Harry' 'Ginny I can't stand to loose you.' he kissed her energy surged though her. 'please stay' 'but' 'NO Ginny stay I feel like something bad is going to happen. Stay?' Ginny sighed noting defeat 'yeah.' He left. Ginny did her best to listen to Harry and stay but it was hard. After about half an hour Neville came running into the room. 'we need more people we're loosing really bad.' 'alright you stay here and get more people I'll go help out.' 'but Harry said' 'Neville I'm a big girl I can handle my self' Ginny smiled and Neville returned it. 'alright just try not to get hurt.' Ginny nodded and ran from the room. Ginny met no one on her way to the great hall. After about 5 minutes Ginny finally heard the shouts of battle. Ginny heard footsteps and wiped out her wand, but found it was only Tonks. 'Wotcher Ginny. Keep your wand out people are saying they saw you- know…, Riddle. That's ironic you know that? You fight him but can't say his name.' they heard more footsteps and saw Kingsley 'come on we need more help it's talking about.' they ran with Kingsley to the great hall. The ran down the stairs. 'Aw, a Weasley don't worry you'll be with the rest of you family soon.' sneered Bellatrix. 'my fam…' 'oh did no one tell you. Your precious order keeping you in the dark? Crucio' the spell hit Ginny. She started screaming saw hot knifes of pains came surging through her body. As Ginny was thrashing around her leg got caught on something and she felt more hot knives going into her knee. A stunning spell got shot at bellatrix, Ginny took advantage of bellatrix distracted nature and shot an expelirmus spell at her as a death eater shot a spell which was repelled and hit the ceiling which collapsed. Bellatrix, Snape and some other people got _

_Stuck under. McGonagall and Flitwick ran over to see who was alive and needed help. Ginny started to get up when she saw Grayback coming at her. Ginny she a spell at him but it had no affect. Just as he was about to lash her with his claws Neville came running in front for her. Blood spilled from him as he started to sink to the floor. Grayback was about to strike again when Lupin shot a killing curse at Grayback. 'he needs potion.' Luna came over to them. 'can you get him back to the hospital wing ? I'll stay here and help.' Luna nodded and started to help Neville. __'Crucio,' yelled Naricissa. 'Stupefy,' screamed Draco, both Aiming their wands at Ginny's back. 'Ginny watch out,' yelled Harry as he shot a spell at another death eater. Ginny spun around as the two spells hit her. She saw a bright blue light then every thing went black. _

Ginny woke up breathing hard. She could see the sun raising in the horizon. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30 am. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep she got up.

**Alright I was going to add more but my parents are using the computer with internet for bills and such today so I'll get this chapter up. There may be more but it'll all be coming from the top of my head. So look for more soon. I'm planning on only 2-3 more chapters. Review!**

**Maxie**


	17. Dance

**This chapter is dedicated to who was supposed to get a sneak peak but I thought this would be better. So this is the second to last chapter. The end is near. Here it is.**

There was no one in the common so Ginny decided to sit down and relaxed. She soon fell into thought. Soon a tapping sound entered her thoughts. She looked around an owl was tapping the window. To lazy to get up she flicked her wand and the window opened. The owl flew in, dropped a letter in her lap then left.

_Gin, _

_Meet me in the kitchens at 6 am. I really need to talk to you._

_Please,_

_Sirius _

Ginny glanced down at her watch. It was 5:55. She had been in thought for almost half an hour. Ginny didn't know if she really wanted to go to Sirius decided she might as well. Seeing as she was going to be out of here in just a few short hours. Ginny went up stairs and got dressed in muggle clothes. By the time she was done it was 6:01, Ginny raced down to the kitchens. She tickled the pear, the painting swung open. She saw Sirius sitting at a table eating breakfast given to him by the many house elves working.

"your late," he said.

"Only because you owl came 10 minutes before you wanted to see me and I wasn't even dressed." said Ginny defensively. Sirius looked crestfallen.

"can we make up?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"what?"

"can we make up. You know be friends again?" asked Sirius. Ginny nodded.

"but won't James be, I don't know mad?" asked Ginny.

"I didn't think about him. Gin he's like a brother to me."

"Look Sirius don't let me ruin your friendship with James, I'm going to be gone soon and friends like James don't come in to your life very often." said Ginny.

"but I want to be both of your friends."

"look right now go with James. Life is way to short to be mad at your true friends. And I bet some day we'll meet again." said Ginny. Sirius however looked confused. "go with James he's probably waiting for you."

"so we're not friends but we're not enemies?" asked Sirius. Ginny nodded then left.

The rest of the day Ginny spent her time packing. Someone was going to come get her tomorrow. At about 6 pm Ginny decided to get her dress out and fix her hair. She silently thanked the fact the school had given dance lessons and was sure her date wouldn't step on her feet like Neville did at the last dance. Ginny was very pleased with how she looked. Her red hair blended very well with her gold dress which sparkled like diamonds. Soon it was time to go down stairs. She put on her shoes and walked down stairs her dress flowing around her. When Ginny entered the common room half of the guys stared at her. One even got slapped by his date. Caleb walked up to her. He moved his mouth but nothing came out.

"your supposed to saw I look amazing" said Ginny smiling.

"you look really amazing Ginny" he said still staring at her.

"thank you. so do you" said Ginny there was silence. "your supposed to saw thank you." Caleb nodded. "do you want to go down stairs?" Caleb nodded an took Ginny's hand leaving the boys staring in their wake. Many more people starred at the two of them as they went down stairs. In the great hall Ginny saw Lily with James sitting at a table talking to Remus who was with Anakia (the hot chaser) from Ravenclaw. Who was surrounded by Sirius with Maggie hanging on his shoulder, Alice and Frank and Peter who was dateless. Ginny and Caleb sat down at a tale with some of his friends near the drink bar. They had a Christmas dinner then the dance officially begun. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were the stars of the opening dance as people slowly began to leak on the dance floor.

"would you like to dance Ginny?" asked Caleb. Ginny nodded. Sirius and Maggie had also just gotten up.

"Oh siri, I'm so glad you can with me."

"yeah me too." said Sirius monotonously. Maggie dragged him to dance floor, placed his hands where they should go the started to lead Sirius. As soon as the song was done Ginny and Caleb sat down. After a few more songs Sirius and Maggie stopped dancing. Sirius went to sit by James and Maggie went to some of her other friends. Ginny excused herself from Caleb and went over to Sirius.

"hey Sirius do you want to dance?" Ginny asked, James glared.  
"um sure." said Sirius. He got up.

"what do you think you're doing?" asked a snobby voice from behind them.

"I'm just going to dance" said Sirius.

"not with her your not. You're my date and boyfriend only I can dance with you."

"What could you possibly like about her. She's ratty, her clothes look like they should be worn by boys." anger was flaring up inside Ginny. "she's down right ugly…" Ginny didn't hear what else Maggie said.


	18. Late at night

Ginny stormed out of the great hall. She wanted to go home. She didn't like it here anymore. Things were way to complicated and she had no one who really understood. Remus tried his best but didn't really know. Ginny sat down by the lake. If she had been in her time the giant squid would have been on the surface waiting for food but here apparently he wasn't to keen with kids. Something snapped in the trees near her. She jumped up with her wand out. "Ginny aren't you cold?" She knew that voice, a human figure stepped out of the shadows it was the adult Remus he took off his cloak and placed it around her shoulders.

"how did you find me?" asked Ginny.

"It was just luck and plus you were the only one here." said Remus as he winked and smiled at her. Ginny laughed in spite of herself. "Ginny look don't cry in about 30 seconds we're, me, Sirius and James are going to come out here and apologize to you. You'll say thanks bla, bla , bla then you'll leave and you can probably figure out the rest." As soon as he was finished the doors opened. "I'll be waiting" he stepped back into the shadows. 3 people ran towards her.

"Ginny are you ok?" asked Sirius, Ginny nodded. " Maggie had no right to do that and I broke it with her."

"That's no the reason I ran out my parents want me home. Tonight."

"oh" was all the boys could say. Suddenly they gasped and Ginny turned around. The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"um Remus this is you" said Ginny unsurely. The younger Remus's mouth fell open. "I'm not born yet. It was an accident I got here."

"so then what's your real name?" asked James.

"Generva Weasley."

"so you really had six brothers?"

"have and yes, but you can't tell anyone. I really shouldn't be telling you."

"Sirius I'm really sorry this was the reason I couldn't go with you. Your godson is my boyfriend."

"who's son is he?"

"yours" said Ginny pointing to James.

"Hey guys not to be a pushy here but you'll all find more out later and I told your par tens I would get you back before everyone woke up and you know your brothers."

"you really haven't changed there moony." said Sirius. Ginny laughed.

"shush you" said the adult Remus playfully hitting her on the arm.

"yeah you can't laugh at your elders." said Sirius as she hugged the 3 of them.

"ok you keep telling your self that" said Ginny laughing again "bye guys don't trust peter to much" the boys looked confused.

But Remus said "you really shouldn't have told them that." they stepped back into the shadows and Remus muttered a spell and with a flash of blue light they were gone. They went back to the party Lily caught up with them and asked where Ginny was. After telling her she went home they went up to their dorm. When they got there Sirius said "that' s why she didn't fall all over me"

"do you think Lily's from the future?"

"No because she came around eventually." reasoned Remus. Sirius rolled off the bed and went over to the night stand, after a few minutes of digging he found what he was looking for.

"Were not going to forget her." he tacked the picture on they had taken a few weeks back of everyone.

--  
"It's about 4:30 am so go get some sleep until everyone wakes up." whispered Remus. Ginny nodded and went up the stairs remembering from all her night time wandering to skip the 5th from last step because it creaks so loud that it usually wakes everyone up. Ginny opened the door to her room to find 7 people in there. She may have had one of the biggest rooms in the house only because that's were most of the quiditch and school things were kept during the off season. But 7 people in one room was to much. Ginny grabbed a blanket and pillow no one was using and walking in to Percy's room where Percy Bill and Charlie was sleeping. Ginny climbed on to the end of Bill's bed and fell asleep. The next morning Ginny was woken up by someone gently kicking her in the ribs. Ginny opened her eyes to see bill was the one kicking her.

"Hey gin-gin welcome back" said bill smiling at her.

"Yeah gin. Any reason your sleeping in here?" asked Charlie getting up too hug her.

"you missed up that much?" asked Percy also getting up.

"don't flatter your self there was no where to sleep in my room so I came in here." said Ginny. Next door a baby started to scream. People started groaning then footsteps, creaks and squeaking doors echoed though the house.

"I guess we're getting up."

"I wonder what mum's making for breakfast." Bill gave Ginny a piggy back ride.

"Aunt Ginny why are you on my daddy's back?" giggled Kristin.

"Why can't I be on his back? How are you doing I missed you," said Ginny.

"Ginny…" Ginny got down ran to Ron who hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too."

"we thought we lost you" said Harry. Also hugging her.

"Ginny my baby. I'm so happy your ok." said her mother crying.

"molly stop it you going to kill the girl" said her dad. He pulled her in to a hug and whispered "I missed you"

"Happy birthday nikki." your present's in the living room." nikki grinned and babbled. After everyone had breakfast they went in to the living room and nikki opened her presents with some help from her sister. Harry and Ginny went to the kitchen to make lemonade. They came back 1o minutes later. Passed out drinks then sat down next to each other holding hands. The rest of the day was spent doing absolutely nothing. At about 3:30 everyone went out side to play quiditch. Life went back to normal she went back to hogwarts for her last year and everyone live peacefully in a world without voldmort.

**I know that was a horrible ending. Hope you liked the story 18 chapters. That is the longest story I have ever written. But fear not I will be writing more Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for more chapter in the silent Marauder, more one shots and maybe another AU story. I'm starting high school in a few days so it'll be slower updates again. Anyway I want to say thank to every one who read. I got over 57 reviews! That was way more than I could have ever hoped for! **

**Maxie**

**Special thanks to:**

**LAGltus my wonder full Beta Reader (she hasn't read this one yet)**

**And who all reviewed to this story!**


	19. Thanks

I got over 57 reviews!

Ellabell

Female Marauder

Pinkfreak411

A Girl With Dreams

Mariano's-twins

Gillyweed15

Honorchoirsinger

Faxnessrocks 

Anonomousangel

Hpgw-rwhg-rlnt

RumTumTuggerette 

Karma11

Marauders are awesome

Dreams-Rock-19

Sisters-Rock

Mjmoomoo 

Harrismyhomeboy

Martyjeannine

Loser .x3

Mariah 

Wickedangle

Dawwwlish the auror


End file.
